Washout processes for the development of photopolymerizable flexographic printing plates are well known and is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,815 which is incorporated herein by reference. Ordinarily, exposed plates are washed (developed) in a developing solvent that can remove the unpolymerized material while leaving the polymerized (cured) material intact. The solvent typically used in such processes include: (a) chlorohydrocarbons, such as trichloroethylene, perchloroethylene or trichloroethane, alone or in a mixture with a lower alcohol, such as n-butanol; (b) saturated cyclic or acyclic hydrocarbons, such as petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, octane, cyclohexane or methylcyclohexane; (c) aromatic hydrocarbons, such as benzene, toluene or xylene; (d) lower aliphatic ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone or methyl isobutyl ketone; and (e) terpene hydrocarbons, such as d-limonene.
One important disadvantage of the known solvents and the procedures for their use is that the solvents being used as developers may act too slowly, cause swelling of the plates and/or cause damage to the fine detail in the plate by undercutting and/or pinholing. Moreover, when non-chlorinated solvents are used in the washout process, long drying times may be necessary. Furthermore, many of these solvents have flashpoints of less than 100° F., so that the process can only be operated in special, explosion-protected plants. Many of the prior art solvents are considered Hazardous Air Pollutants (HAPS), and are subject to stringent reporting requirements. When chlorohydrocarbons and other toxic chemicals are used, their toxicity also gives rise to disposal problems and worker safety issues.
An essential step to any photopolymerizable relief printing process is the development of the printing plate after the image is formed through imagewise exposure of the photopolymerizable plate to light. The image is formed by polymerizing and crosslinking of the photopolimerizable material that is exposed while the unexposed portion remains unpolymerized. Ordinarily, development is accomplished by washing the exposed plate in a solvent which can remove the unpolymerized material while leaving the polymerized (cured) material intact. Since such plates can be formed from a variety of materials, it is necessary to match a specific plate with an appropriate solvent. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,636, U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,637, U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,135, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,246, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose a variety of photopolymer printing plate compositions based on block copolymers of styrene and butadiene (SBS) or isoprene (SIS). These compositions can be utilized to produce printing plates which can be developed by a number of aliphatic and aromatic solvents, including methyl ethyl ketone, toluene, xylene, d-limonene, carbon tetrachloride, trichloroethane, methyl chloroform, and tetrachloroethylene. These solvents may be used alone or in a mixture with a “non-solvent” (i.e. a substance that cannot dissolve unpolymerized materials), for example, trichloroethane with ethanol. In any case, during the development step, the solvent can be applied in any convenient manner such as by pouring, immersing, spraying, or roller application. Brushing, which aids in the removal of the unpolymerized or uncrosslinked portions of the composition, can also be performed to facilitate the processing of the plate.
Similarly, UK 1,358,062 discloses photosensitive compositions consisting of a nitrile rubber with an addition of photopolymerizable tri- or tetra-unsaturated ester derived from acrylic or methacrylic acid combined with an addition polymerization initiator activated by actinic radiation. Plates made from this composition can be developed by organic solvents including aliphatic esters such as ethyl acetate, aliphatic ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, d-limonene, halogenated organic solvents, such as chloroform, methylene chloride, CFC 113 or blends of such solvents. Brushing or agitation can be used to facilitate the removal of the non-polymerized portion of the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,074 discloses a photosensitive composition containing a high molecular weight butadiene/acrylonitrile copolymer which contains carboxyl groups, a low molecular weight butadiene polymer which may or may not contain carboxyl groups, and an ethylenically unsaturated monomer, combined with a free-radical generating system. This composition is also used as the polymer layer of a flexographic printing plate and requires processing with such organic solvents as methyl ethyl ketone, benzene, toluene, xylene, d-limonene, trichloroethane, trichlorethylene, methyl chloroform, tetrachloroethylene, or solvent/non-solvent mixtures, e.g., tetrachloroethylene and n-butanol. The composition may also be processed with water-soluble organic solvents in an aqueous basic solution, such as sodium hydroxide/isopropyl alcohol/water; sodium carbonate/isopropyl alcohol/water; sodium carbonate/2-butoxyethanol/water; sodium borate/2-butoxyethanol/water; sodium silicate/2-butoxyethanol/water; sodium borate/2-butoxyethanol/water; sodium silicate/2-butoxyethanol/water; and sodium carbonate/2-(2-butoxyethoxy)ethanol/water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,279, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a photosensitive composition containing a high molecular weight butadiene acrylonitrile copolymer which contains carboxyl groups, and a high molecular weight butadiene/acrylonitrile copolymer which does not contain carboxyl groups, combined with ethylenically unsaturated monomer and a free radical generating system. That composition, which is also used as the polymer layer of a flexographic printing plate, requires processing by blends of tetrachloroethylene and a non-solvent. The composition may also be processed in mixtures of sodium hydroxide/isopropyl alcohol/water; sodium carbonate/2-butoxyethanol/water; sodium silicate/2-butoxyethanol/water, sodium carbonate/2-butoxyethanol/glycerol/water; and sodium hydroxide/2-(2-butoxyethoxy)ethanol/water.
As can be seen from the foregoing examples of the prior art, the solvents needed for image development will vary depending on the composition of the polymer layer of the plate. The need for different solvent systems is particularly inconvenient, especially if different photopolymer systems are being processed at the same facility. Furthermore, many of the solvents used to develop the plates are toxic or suspected carcinogens. Thus, there exists a real need for solvent systems which can be used with a greater degree of safety. In addition, there exists a need for solvent systems which can be used in a variety of plates. U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,452 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,182, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, disclose solvent developers for flexographic plates containing terpene hydrocarbons such as d-limonene which are effective on a variety of plate types. These terpene hydrocarbon-based developers are also non-toxic. However, they have proven to be hazards in the workplace because of their tendency to spontaneously combust thereby causing fires. The terpene hydrocarbons also have low flash points compared to the terpene ethers, e.g., the flash point of d-limonene (tag closed cup method (TCC)) is 120 degree F., whereas the flash point of terpinyl alkyl ether (TCC) is >200 degree F. which increases the safety of the terpene ethers.
Therefore, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,248,502 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,886 solve the drawbacks of terpene by using terpene esters and methyl esters as substitute developing solvents. Because terpene ester has a higher flash point, the fire risk is greatly decreased. However, terpene esters tends to breakdown through repeated distillation which limits the recyclability of the solvent.
The present invention relates to an environmentally friendly developing solvent, that offers improvement over the prior art, comprising terpene ether.